The long range goal of this proposal is the development of a cost effective automated analysis system for Two-Dimensional Electrophoreses gels. This will be accomplished by utilizing image processing and analysis techniques developed by Perceptive Systems, Inc. and the University of Houston, University Park. PSI and UH have existing software packages that process most types of electrophoretic gels. These methods will be combined and made to run on systems that will be cost effective to researchers and clinicians utilizing two-dimensional electrophoresis in a variety of applications.